dork_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Maxwell
NIKKI LIKES FROYO ' Nikki J. Maxwell' is the female protagonist and main character in all of the Dork Diaries books. She is a self-proclaimed "dork" and goes to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship, since her father is the school's exterminator, and one of her biggest fears is that someone will find out that her father is the exterminator. She becomes very close friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin, and develops a crush on Brandon Roberts, having misadventures with her friends and he throughout the series. she also has to have her locker right next to MacKenzie Hollister, the most popular girl at WCD Who goes out of her way to make Nikkis life miserable. History Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life 100-year-old Nikki Maxwell is not happy when her father arranges a scholarship for her to attend a private middle school called Westchester Country Day as part of the contract for his bug extermination services. Nikki does not fit in with the wealthy, designer clad students and spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. To make matters worse, she has a locker right next to the school's most popular girl, MacKenzie Hollister. MacKenzie labels Nikki as a “dork” and goes out of her way to make Nikki’s life miserable. It appears the new school may work out when Nikki best friends who are two other dorky girls, Chloe and Zoey. But, things take a turn for the worse when Nikki enters the school art show and discovers her main competition is her enemy, MacKenzie, who will stop at nothing to win. New crush. New enemy. New BFFs. New school. What can Nikki do? Nikki is an art-Dorkarella! So will she win against the queen bee whoo is the queen of hearts LA FROYOA Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl :: Nikki Maxwell is hoping her love Brandon Roberts, will ask her to the prom dance. But she is heartbroken when she overhears her nemesis, MacKenzie Hollister, bragging that she and Brandon are going to the dance together. Having nothing better to do on the night of the dance, Nikki reluctantly agrees to serve on the dance clean-up committee with her best friends, Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin, as well as help out at a ballet class Halloween party for her little sister, Brianna will she die? Nikki is shocked when Brandon asks her to the dance and realizes that MacKenzie was lying. However, in spite of her prior commitments, Nikki agrees to go with him and ends up spending the evening juggling three events at the same time. S'MORE FROYO Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star Nikki forms a band with the help of her friends, after hearing about the School's Talent Show and getting a paying bill when her dad didn't show up for the bug problem. But MacKenzie steals Chloe and Zoey to join her dance group. After MacKenzie humiliates Nikki by showing the whole school of Nikki and her sister Brianna dancing and singing at Queasy Cheesy, her best friends join the band. Nikki then forgets to complete the form, by calling themselves 'Dorkalicious' she fills the title of saying 'Actually I'm Not Sure Yet.' After finding it out, they named themselves that. Even though they lost, Chase Trevor, a TV Producer congrats them and asked them to be in '15 Minutes of Fame.' At the end, MacKenzie had set Nikki up for the paying bill and she finds out that it was a prank. She and Brandon almost kissed, but interrupted by Brianna. How to Dork Your Diary Nikki finds out that she lost her diary, just like her nightmare!!! She breaks out crying. She then suspects her best friends stole it, but it turned out that they didn't, so they helped her look for it, after blurting it out at gym class. But it also turns out that MacKenzie knows as well as they suspect that she has it. As they head for lunch, they all believed that Nikki accidentally dumped away her diary with her lunch!!! They head to the dumpster, which Chloe, of course goes all crazy, but didn't found it. After biology class, Brandon gives Nikki sheets of notebook paper, after finding out that her diary is missing and they blushed. MacKenzie gets in trouble of texting Brady, so Nikki, Chloe and Zoey suspect that Brady has it, after finding out that MacKenzie doesn't. They head to the boys locker room, but the coach was coming in, so they disguised as football players, with help from Brandon. Nikki has a meltdown when she heads home, so she throws herself a pity party. Brianna bursts home, gabbing about sharing her diary at Show-and-Tell. Nikki nearly chokes and doesn't know how she's feeling like to be happy and mad at her. She hugs her sister and make a pinkie promise as Brianna blames it on Miss Penelope. Oliver comes ovr as Broanna was shy at first, bu after she fires her sister on being her babysitter and Miss Penelope takes place, it gets smoother until Mr. Buttons is lost. Nikki makes Maxine and cheers them up and Brianna finds Mr. Buttons behind the pillow. Mrs. Wallabanger comes back as Pliver hugs Nikki and Brianna and makes Brianna a friendship card. Nikki, Chloe and Zoey celebrated Valentine's Day when they get back and Niki suspects that Brandon is making a Valentine's Day Card to MacKenzie. MacKenzie tries to drown Nikki. But luckily her gym teacher saves her as all the classmates, except Chloe and Zoey, snickered and blamed Nikki, thanks to MacKenzie. The next day, someone hung the posters of Nikki, the pic Brianna took after cutting off her braid and postijg it to everyone on her contacts, saying to vote Nikki for Sweetheart Princess, was all over the school. They suspected that Brandon and MacKenzie did it and helped tear it down. Afternfailing her diving test, Brandon comes to the library and helps Nikki put away books. Brandon tries to explain, but she stoods him up from all the text messages and then Brandon calms her down and asks her out to go to Crazy Burger. Nikki accepts and tries telling her BFF's when they surprised hner and were spying them all along, because they care about her. Nikki is excited, finds the percect outfit. On their date, it was awkward at first, but after thr food came, they started chatting and talked about the dance. Brandon turned MacKenzie down but accepts to go to the dance with Nikki, which she does her 'Happy Dance.' She also passes her swimming test, after beating the school's record, after she thought she saw a shark!!! After asking Brandon to the dance and passing the swimming test, it leads to one problem: she doesn't what to wear!!! They couldn't find a dress at the mall so when Brianna coaxs Nikki for Boutique Brianna, she gives her a surprise from the most beautiful dress sent from their grandma!!! She hugs her sister and forgives her about cutting her hair. At the night of the dance, she was all ready when she got a text from Brandon, which says: 'Bad News! Just caught the flu. Cant go to the dance. Sorry :(!!! Heartbroken, she breaks down crying. Her best friends barge into the room and convinced her that it'll be all right and ended up going. They tell Theo and Marcus that Brandon was sick. But they found him talking to MacKenzie!!! Nikki heads to the bathroom, used a lot of toilet paper and cried. Chloe and Zoey found them and agreed that they shouldn't have come. After talking to Brandon, Chloe tries to beat him up, Brandon doesn't understand, comes in as her best friends come out and listen at the door. Brandon explains that his phone has been missing ever since his birthday party. Then they believed MacKenzie took and prank her. MacKenzie shows the poster of Nikki and Brandon put them up. They were about to leave, when Principal Winston annouces that Nikki is crowned Sweetheart Princess. Brandon shoes what's behind the poster: She's DORKY, FRIENDLY and FUNNY!!! Vote her for Sweetheart Princess!' Brandon helps her put the crown on, as they took pictures with their dates. MacKenzie falls for the prank, so she had Brandon's phone all along!!! It ends of Chloe and Marcus, Zoey and Theo and Nikki ad Brandon doing the slow dance, romantically. FROYO AND NIKKI Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess Nikki enters an ice-skating competition where you raise funds for a charity. Brandon gives her the chance to skate for Fuzzy Friends, an animal shelter that may or may not close down. But if it does close down, Brandon will have to leave WCD! Worse, MacKenzie wants to make sure Nikki messes up. Nikki enters with her friends, Chloe and Zoey. But the problem is; Nikki is HOPELESS at skating! But then Nikki discovers a little more about Brandon's background... So the ice-skating takes to a whole new level, with a strict skating teacher, a mean girl masterplan, and a costume switcheroo!Will Nikki finally embrace her inner ice princess? NIKKI EATS FROYO Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All Nikki, Chloe and Zoey are mad mad that MacKenzie locked them up before the she, but luckily were saved by Brandon and Brianna. They plan to get revenge, after playing Truth or Dare at Zoey's house at New Year's Eve. It is revealed that Zoey lives close to MacKenzie. Zoey dares Nikki to toilet-papered MacKenzie's house as Chloe comes with them. After being caught by MacKenzie and her dog Fifi, they tried to tell her the truth, but MacKenzie refuses to believe it and believes that Brandon did it and they shown up because Nikki was jealous. Believing that she'll post the untrue story on the newspaper, get Mr. Maxwell to work full time at Hollister Holdings and quit his job so Nikki can transfer, which if course, she gets upset and plans to join the Newspaper Club, which Brandon suggests that she'll be his coworker. But after by MacKenzie's plan asks Brittney to cross out Nikki's name on the sign up sheet and put hers instead, Nikki gets disappointed. Mr. Zimmerman, the manager refuses to help Nikki at first but then suggests her to take over the advice column with the help of Chloe, Zoey and Lauren. She must hide her identity, so she chose 'Miss-Know-It-All' Nikki enjoys answering letters, and one of them, she told Brady to fill his girlfriend's locker full of his delicious cupcakes and told her that he made them and told Marcy to join them at lunch. Then she gets a surprising letter, which is from a boy who likes a girl, which she believes that it is from Brandon to her. Mr. Zimmerman gives Nikki an award, which spied by Jessica tells MacKenzie as she tells Nikki that she plans to kick Nikki out of school so she'll *Have Jessica as her locker buddy *Get an invitation to Brandon's Birthday Party. Marcy overhears her plan. Brianna sends her Newspaper of Sometimes, after showing Nikki about The Evil Ice Princess (MacKenzie) locking her sister up. Marcy tells MacKenzie the story and asks her why when she, Nikki, Chloe and Zoey are at Principal Winston's Office. MacKenzie forgets why they were here and starts talking about apples. Mr. Maxwell quits Hollister Holdings and drives her to Theo's house, where the party was held. They were having so much fun, no one wanted to leave and they invited their new friend Marcy, in replacement of MacKenzie and Jessica. Nikki gives her dad the wrong address on purpose so no one would see the embarrassing Max the Roach. She calls her dad and he picks up. She also reveals that she's the Miss-Know-It-All. At the end, Brandon asks Nikki out and she says yes. NIKKI KISSES... FROYO Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker After Brandon asks Nikki out, she waits for him to call that he'll pic her up. She waited for hours. Brianna sets up Salon Brianna and does Nikki's hair, as she reads her teen magazine, until she comes up the the page of how a guy is not interested in her. It says 1. He agrees to a date and then rudely cancels at the last minute 2. He simply texts you an apology instead of telling you in person. 3. Suddenly he's always too busy spend time with you. 4. When you try to talk about your relationship, he just walks away. 5. He's spending too much time with another girl. Brianna then cuts Nikki's braid as she freaks out and takes a picture of her freaking out. They then fight until the picture was sent to all of Nikki's contacts as Chloe and Zoey texted, 'LOL :)' Brandon then texts, 'Been busy with stuff. Can't hang out at Crazy Burger. Sorry :(' Nikki crosses 1 and 2 from the list. At school, the girls went to the ticket booth to get tickets for the Sweetheart Dance. Nikki decides not to go a MacKenzie brags that she's gonna win crowned Sweetheart Princess. Chloe, Zoey and Nikki talk about it while chilling out at the High School Pool, when they're supposed to be training. Brandon walks up to Nikki's locker and tries to explain, but Nikki blows him and believes that he blew her off. Brandon gets disappointed and walks away as she crosses of 4 from the list. Chloe flirts with Marcus as Zoey flirts with Theo. Nikki wants to buy them tickets, but were sold out, so she gives them lipgloss and and wad of tissues. Her best friends surprise her the next day with tickets for them, their date and Nikki. She wants to ask Brandon, but he as been busy lately, so she crosses 3 off the list. She takes Brianna to Kandy Kingdom and they meet their neighbor Mrs. Wallabanger and her grandson Oliver as he and Brianna chat. She suspected that her little sister has a crush on him and makes fun of her after they left, but keeps it a secret. It is mentioned that Nikki dislikes swimming, especially at the deep end, where there is a lot of underwear lost and found. She wears her grandmother's old babysit and Brianna's old floaty to swimming class, imagines her future with the floaty and screams when her best friends couldn't pull it off. The janitor comes and uses sharp scissors to cut it off. Brianna wants Princess Sugar Valentine Cards as they look for them, which almost all of them were sld out, but luckily, found them. MacKenzie puts up posters for people to. Toe her for Sweetheart Princess as Nikki makes a giant Valentine's Day Cars for Brandon to ask him out for the dance, but MacKenzie stops her plan by talking to him and a fake cough for the teacher's attention to get Nikki in trouble, which she did. Nikki tells everything why she hasn't been focusing to Mrs. Kancaid. Her teacher tells her that she understands and wishes her luck on surviving middle school. Nikki is excited to go to Fuzzy Friends with Brandon to asks him out, but then she gets a text that says, 'Hey MacKenzie, What's up! Was bio crazy today? Sorry, Nikki! My bad. Wrong #.' Nikki gets upset, crosses 5 all the list, goes to the bathroom, cries, tears the card she made apart and flushes it down to the bathroom as MacKenzie brags to Jessica about Brandon texting her. Nikki had a nightmare about the dance and she wakes up, finding out that there was a blizzard so school was closed and the dance was rescheduled on the 28th. She and Brianna makes cards and fudge to their parents, which they all had a great time. Then nikki thought this started as a crazy night and it ended light a fairy tale. OMG! All About Me Diary! this diary is all about you and don't get scared but there is a MacKenzie in every school and be very careful and make wise choices with your friends and don't fall with the wrong crowd. Follow a year through questions from Nikki, with totally crazy pictures! NIKKI EATS MORE FROYO Tales From a Not-So-Glam TV Star As mentioned in Book 3, Nikki, Chloe and Zoey will get to meet Trevor Chase in 15 Minutes of Fame. But when mean girl MacKenzie takes their backstage passes, they sneak in backstage and get an unexpected makeover by Blaine Blackwell, superstar stylist. Then they encounter themselves with Mackenzie and her two friends. Then a security guy (aka. Mr Grumpy) arrests them all. Trevor comes to sort everything out. Then, 'Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet' find out that Nikki gets her own reality show! But with karate craze, her family wanting their own TV shows as well, and MacKenzie spilling lies about Nikki on TV, Nikki gets so caught up in her schedule she barely has time for anyone! Then they go to Swanky Hill Resort, where Nikki wears HUMILIATING ski gear. Then she wins a skiing competition, which is all because MacKenzie pushed her down a hill. Then the charitable CDs are gone! With the dorkiness she has, Nikki makes up a kissing booth. Then, Brandon and Nikki FINALLY have their first kiss! Everything works out in the end, but Nikki is still confused. Tales From a Not-So-Happily Ever After After a bump on the head in gym class on April Fool’s Day, Nikki has a wild dream in which she, her BFFs Chloe and Zoey, her crush Brandon, and mean girl Mackenzie all end up playing the roles of some familiar classic fairy tale characters. Of course, the stories don’t go quite as expected—because they each have a very special Dork Diaries spin! Relationships Brandon Roberts 'Brandon Roberts is Nikki's crush. In book one they don't interact a lot, but towards the end he helps her out. In book 2 he ask her to the haloween dance. In the third book when he joins Nikki's band they almost kiss.. Only to be stopped by Brianna Maxwell. Their relationship gets strained at the Sweetheart dance, but they make up. In book 7 Brandon admits his crush by kissing her on the lips. In book 8, Brandon is portrayed as a prince. 'MacKenzie Hollister MacKenzie Hollister is Nikki's arch-nemesis. Nikki always writes in her diary, " I HATE HOW MACKENZIE SASHAYS!!!!" Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin Chloe and Zoey are Nikki's two BFFs. In Book 1, they sat with Nikki at lunch and helped clean her up after Mackenzie tripped her at lunch. They then work together to make tattoos while Brandon Roberts photographed them, and they helped Nikki win the art contest. In Book 2 they all had fun in the library and dressed up as trash bags. In Book 3, they join Nikki's Band. In Book 3 1/2, they help Nikki find her lost diary. In Book 4, they skate for Fuzzy Friends. In Book 5, they helped Nikki with her advice column. In Book 6, they had really cared about Nikki and Brandon, especially when they're together, and help them get together. In book 7, they go backstage with her. I book 8, they play Goldilocks and Red Riding Hood and help her after being hit by a dodgeball. Brianna Maxwell She is Nikki's younger sister. Even though Brianna can be a bratty, annoying little sister, Nikki truly cares about her. Nikki usually gets stuck on babysitting Brianna. Brianna also provides help, such as surprising her with a dress in Book 6. In book 7 she helps to scare the TV crew away from the Maxwell house. And in book 8, she gets Nikki angry but makes it up by making a sandwich for her. Appearance ' Nikki has brown medium hair (which she often wears in pigtails) and bold green eyes. Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, the stores she shops at are discount department ones such as Target and Walmart, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she'd like them to be. She usually is seen with her diary. Trivia *She likes Tyra Banks. *She is an amazing singer and artist. * She hates cleaning her room, as revealed in ''OMG! All About Me Diary! * She describes SpongeBob SquarePants as fun, friendly, and dorky. * She hates the song from the Princess Sugar Plum commercial, but sings it in the shower because it's catchy. * She talks in her sleep. * In Japanese, her name Nikki means "Diary." * Her favorite movie from 2013 is Teen Beach Movie. '' * She collects McDonald's Happy Meal toys. * Nikki is right-handed, as seen on the cover of the 1st book of ''Dork Diaries.However, in another picture, she is seen holding a pen in her left hand. Also, in an Ask Nikki blog, she says that she is also right- handed. * She is a big fan of Beyonce, Tyra Banks, Taylor Swift, and Miley Cyrus. * She's always a nervous wreck whenever she has to take a geometry test. * QUOTES: * "It feels like this went on forever!!" * "Hi Brandon." * "SQUEE!" * "I'm SUCH a '''DORK!!" * "OMG!" Gallery FriendlessDork3_transparent.png 25770558.png|Nikki writing in her Diary. Madlibs.jpg|Happy Dork! back2skool.jpg nikkay.PNG|Detailed Nikki. doooooork.PNG|Dorky Love! niiikki.PNG|Phone Love. Nikki-As-Juliet-1dzx573.jpg socuteaww.PNG newyearnikki.PNG Good-Stuff.jpg Spring-Break.gif Question.jpg|? Sleepover-Prank.jpg Way-Too-Much-Homework-954x1024.jpg|Tired. nikkistar.PNG I'm-So-Happy.gif Nikkis-Costume-919x1024.jpg Artwork-for-Frog-Poem.png Nikki-and-a-puppy.jpg Movie-Theater-7 transparent.png I-Feel-Sick.jpg Makeover-Madness.jpg Thanksgiving-Chores (1).jpg Thanksgiving-with-Brandon.jpg looking-out-the-window-dork-diaries-13975761-300-274.gif Hands-Touching.jpg Stare-Down-with-MacKenzie.jpg Sitting-with-Brandon.jpg Italy-Nightmare-942x1024.jpg Online-at-Night.jpg Meeting-Selena-Gomez.jpg Facebook.jpg|Facebook! Dd7.jpg Omgdiary.jpg Fan Story -1.jpg|Makeover Book 4.jpg FROYOYOOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOY Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star Category:Female characters Category:Dorks Category:Characters from How to Dork Your Diary Category:Students of WCD Category:Characters from Tales From a Not-So-Glam TV Star